L'arme secrète
by EileenWulf
Summary: Ou comment Voldemort à gagné la guerre :p Warning Songfic ! HP/DM


C'était dans l'ancestrale école Hogwarts que cela se passa. La nuit était fraîche en ce début d'automne et le silence régnait en maître sur l'imposante bâtisse alors que des ombres se faufilaient sous les ramures de la Forêt Interdite, les bruits de leurs bottes s'évanouissant sur la terre mouillée. Une légère brume, suite de la pluie, s'étendait sur le domaine cachant ces ombres dans d'invisibles ténèbres.

Ce noir défilé s'était infiltré tel un poison dans l'enceinte de l'école et se répandait insidieusement dans les bois suivant leur cruel Seigneur comme un chien suivrait son maître. Soudain, l'effrayant Lord se figea, arrêtant par là même sa terrible armée qui s'immobilisa comme un seul homme, et tendit l'oreille.

Seul le craquement des branches sous le vent, pareil à celui des os qui se brisent, retentit. Ils reprirent alors leur silencieuse avancée et n'eurent pas à marcher bien longtemps avant d'entendre un chant, très faiblement, comme un murmure du vent. Il était si bas qu'ils crurent rêver.

Ils leur fallut s'approcher bien plus encore avant d'apercevoir un enfant assis sur une fenêtre du château. Ce dernier était pourtant parfaitement visible au vu de la chevelure argentée qu'y voletait autour de ses yeux de glace. L'une des ombres s'immobilisa un instant en le reconnaissant, mais ce moment d'étonnement ne dura pas.

Ils ne pouvait se permettre de compromettre leur mission. Or, il était primordial que personne ne les voient même le fils de l'un d'eux. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fit signe à ses disciples qu'ils attendraient que l'adolescent ne s'en aille.

Ils furent particulièrement surpris d'entendre la basse et triste voix du garçon chantonner quelque instant plus tard.

"_Hey Dad, look at me_

_Think back and talk to me_

_Did I grow up according to plan ?_

_And do you think I'm wasting my time, doing things I wanna do ?_

_But it hurts when you disapprouve all along_

_And now I try hard to make it_

_I just wanna make you proud_

_I'm never gonna be good enough for you_

_Can't pretend that I'm alright_

_I'm sorry I can't be perfect_

_Now it's just too late_

_And we can't go back_

_I'm sorry I can't be perfect_

_I try not to think about the pain I feel inside_

_Did you know you used to be my heroe ?_

_All the days you spent with me_

_Now seem so far away_

_And it feels like you don't care anymore"_

Le bras droit du Lord se rendit compte à ce moment précis que leur faire porter des masques argentés avait été l'une des plus brillante idée du mage noir. Lucius Malfoy habituellement si maître de lui était présentement confus. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de s'appesantir sur ses sentiments qu'une seconde silhouette apparut.

Mais ne dorment-ils jamais ses étudiants ? se demanda-t-il en voyant un griffindor s'asseoir aux côtés de son fils. Harry Potter de surcroît ! Ils avaient une mission à accomplir, ce n'était pas le moment d'espionner les secrets des enfants devant eux. Il n'avait, surtout, pas du tout envie d'être au courant de quoi que ce soit sur les états d'âme de Draco. C'était beaucoup plus simple ainsi.

Harry était vautré contre la fenêtre, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Il comprenait parfaitement l'autre sans avoir besoin de lui sortir une quelconque phrase toute faite qui ne l'aiderait pas.

"Ça aide ?" Demanda-t-il soudain.

"Quoi ?" Répondit le slytherin.

"Chanter. Est-ce que ça aide ?"

L'autre haussa les épaules.

"Pas vraiment. Ou si, un peu. Tu peux toujours essayer" Lança le blond désinvolte.

Le petit brun eut un sourire mélancolique en regardant son comparse avant d'entamer un refrain empreint de souffrance.

"_Do you ever feel like breaking down?_

_Do you ever feel out of place?_

_Like somehow you just don't belong_

_And no one understands you?_

_Do you ever wanna run away?_

_Do you lock yourself in your room_

_With the radio on turned up so loud_

_And no one hears you screaming_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_When nothing feels alright_

_You don't know what it's like to be like me..._

_To be hurt, to feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life"_

Le jeune Malfoy haussa élégamment un sourcil et repris l'air d'Harry avec un sourire en coin :

"_Do you wanna be somebody else?_

_Are you sick of feeling so left out?_

_Are you desperate to find something more_

_Before your life is over?_

_Are you stuck inside a world you hate?_

_Are you sick of everyone around?_

_With the big fake smiles_

_And stupid lies_

_While deep inside your bleeding_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_When nothing feels alright_

_You don't know what it's like to be like me..._

_To be hurt, to feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life"_

Ne joue pas à ça, pensa le Survivant. Il voulait avoir le dernier mot.

"_No one ever lied straight to your face_

_No one ever stabbed you in the back_

_You might think I'm happy_

_But I'm not gonna be ok_

_Everybody always gave you what you wanted_

_You never had to work_

_It was always there_

_You don't know what it's like_

_What it's like_

_To be hurt, to feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like"_

"Ma vie est bien plus pourrie que la tienne" Conclu le griffindor.

"Je crois pas, non" Renifla dédaigneusement l'héritier Malfoy.

"Jusqu'à mes 11 ans ma chambre était un placard sous un escalier." Dit le brun en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de son vis à vis.

"Bon ok peut être" Admit-il avant qu'ils ne retombent dans le silence.

"Vodka ?" Proposa soudain le lion.

"Oh mon dieu oui ! J'ai cru que tu le proposerait jamais" Se plaignit l'aristocrate blond en bondissant souplement du rebord de la fenêtre.

C'est ainsi qu'ils allèrent - comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude depuis le début de leur étrange amitié – se bourrer la gueule dans les cuisines pour oublier leurs problèmes. Ils marchèrent prudemment dans les couloirs déserts de l'école en priant pour ne pas rencontrer le Grand Méchant Snape et sursautèrent violemment en entendant le miaulement significatif de Miss Teigne.

Après quelques frayeurs et une blague de Peeves qui les trempa, les deux adolescents réussirent à atteindre les cuisines. Au bout de quelques heures, c'est un Harry Potter complètement bourré et un Draco Malfoy plus qu'éméché qui hurlaient de rire dans un placard car ils s'y étaient accidentellement enfermés.

"Oui, accidentellement" Murmura Draco avec un sourire maléfique.

"Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?" Demanda le griffindor de cinquième année.

"Rien, rien" Répondit l'autre en un grand sourire hypocrite.

Un placard n'étant pas l'endroit le plus spacieux qui soit, ils se retrouvèrent collés l'un à l'autre, le torse du slytherin touchant le dos Harry. Il empêcha le griffindor de se retourner en attrapant ses hanches et lui glissa dans l'oreille :

"Tu m'excites dans cette position."

La remarque entraîna un furieux rougissement chez le griffindor imbibé qui laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux. Malfoy pressa son érection contre les fesses de son camarade, lui prouvant ses dires, et le fit gémir en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille. Harry se sentit tout chose face aux attouchements de Draco – bien que l'alcool était également en grande partie fautive de son trouble – et ne savait que répondre, ou même s'il devait répondre.

Le blond défit habillement les boutons de la chemise d'Harry afin de pouvoir lui caresser le torse tout en s'appliquant à lécher et mordiller son cou pour lui laisser un énorme suçon. Il malmena longuement les tétons du griffindor, au grand bonheur de ce dernier qui ne put retenir ses gémissements.

D'une main, Draco tourna alors la tête de sa Némésis vers lui et l'embrassa goulûment tandis que son autre main descendit le long du corps d'Harry pour se poser sur la bosse qui déformait son pantalon et la malaxa. Il déboutonna ensuite le dit pantalon, non sans difficultés – l'alcool n'aidant pas – et le baissa brutalement.

La bouche d'Harry forma un "o" de surprise lorsqu'il sentit une légère brise sur sa peau mais il était trop pété pour vraiment s'en formaliser. Draco profita de son état pour lui masser les fesses avant d'insérer l'un de ses doigts en lui. Le griffindor se tortilla alors en essayant de se soustraire à cette étrange sensation.

L'héritier Malfoy prit cela comme un encouragement à continuer et incorpora un second doigt qui fit gémir le brun de douleur. Mais la douleur disparut très rapidement lorsque Malfoy appuya à un endroit qui fit immédiatement crier Harry. Ce dernier se recula instinctivement, venant au contact des doigts du blond en gémissant sans discontinuer.

Malfoy le força à se pencher en avant et retira ses doigts. Il sourit en entendant le grognement de frustration du griffindor et baissa son caleçon avant de pénétrer lentement le garçon devant lui en un rauque de plaisir. Il le prit ensuite en faisant d'amples mouvements de bassin, se délectant des cris de l'autre.

Harry, quand à lui, tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas s'écrouler, harassé par les vagues de plaisir qui le prenait à chaque coup du slytherin. Il finit par jouir dans un dernier gémissement, rapidement rejoint par l'autre élève.

Le lendemain fut une excellente journée pour le Lord. Il s'était levé du bon pied et sa sortie de la veille consistant à pénétrer dans Hogwarts afin de briser les barrières anti-transplanage c'était merveilleusement bien déroulé. De plus, pour une fois l'un de ses disciples avait réussi quelque chose. Enfin ce n'était pas encore exactement un mangemort mais il le deviendrait rapidement.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres eu un sourire diaboliquement heureux en relisant la lettre du fils Malfoy. Il avait brillamment accomplit sa mission. Le Lord avait il y a peu de temps découvert qu'il ne pouvait pas tuer Potter car le gosse était protégé magiquement grâce à sa pureté.

Le Dark Lord détestait cette manie qu'avait la magie de surprotéger ceux qu'elle considérait comme "pure" comme les licornes par exemple – il grimaça en souvenir du mal qu'il avait eu à pouvoir en tuer quelques une. Heureusement dans le cas de Potter, la solution était très simple ; il suffisait juste qu'il perde sa virginité.

Oui, des plus simple pensa-t-il en se félicitant d'avoir ordonné à Malfoy de s'en occuper. Ce petit avait été des plus rapide. Et maintenant, ils allaient tous faire une petite promenade dans leur ancienne école.

Une excellente journée, vraiment.


End file.
